


Playboy

by clobeast



Series: Cap-Ironman 2017 Bingo [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Bunny Suit, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Playboy Bunny, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clobeast/pseuds/clobeast
Summary: For the Cap-Ironman 2017 Stony Bingo - prompt, "KINK: stripping"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is stripping him out of his gloves here so it totes counts for the prompt CLOSE ENOUGH MAN
> 
> [Robin_tCJ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ) wrote a fic inspired by this, [and it's ABSOLUTELY worth your time to give it a read](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10633641)!!

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Playboy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633641) by [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ)




End file.
